Master Xehanort vs. Darth Sidious
Master Xehanort vs. Darth Sidious is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Master Xehanort from the Kingdom Hearts series, and Darth Sidious from the Star Wars series, in which both franchises are owned by Disney. This is also the Season 2 Finale. Description Kingdom Hearts vs. Star Wars. It's the Season 2 Finale. The Battle of the Bigger Bads. Today, two villains that are responsible for all the events in a certain franchise are going to battle each other to see who is the more worthy Bigger Bad. But who will live The Bigger Bad of the Kingdom Heart series, or One, of the Bigger Bad of the Star Wars franchise? Interlude Wiz: The Bigger Bad! A nightmarish term in which there's threat more dangerous than the Big Bad. Boomstick: They are commonly the one responsible for the creation of the main antagonist, or even the one responsible for the events of said series. And this two are some of the biggest examples of the Bigger Bad. Wiz: Master Xehanort, Leader of True Organization XIII, and the Bigger Bad of the Kingdom Hearts series. Boomstick: And Darth Sidious, Leader of the Galactic Empire, and the Bigger Bad of the Star Wars series. Wiz: This will be the Season 2 finale. So let's end this season with a bang! Boomstick: With that said, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Master Xehanort Boomstick: We all know that fact that the Kingdom Hearts series is one of the most complicated stories in video game history. Hell, it's so confusing, it makes Metal Gear Solid of all things look simple. Wiz: And the one who's responsible for, partially, everything that transpired in the series is none other than Master Xehanort. Boomstick: Or as I like to call him an evil, bald version of Spock. I mean, come on! What else would you call him. Pointy ears, Dangerously smart, and sounds like Leonard Nimoy. There! My theory is proven! Xehanort is Evil Spock! Wiz: But before he was the one responsible for the events in Kingdom Hearts, Xehanort was one an ordinary young man living on Destiny Island. While living there, he couldn't help but wonder on whether or not there were more worlds than the island he lived on. Boomstick: But while he was wondering on what else is there in the world, a mysterious hooded figure appeared before him, and told him his destiny. Eagered to complete his destiny, Xehanort, somehow, managed to get off the island, and make his way to, what we're assuming, the Land of Departure. It was there where he was trained to be a Keyblade Master, and befriended a other Keyblade wielder-in training; Eraqus. Wiz: During his training though, Xehanort became fascinated about three things, the Keyblade War, this mysterious force known as Kingdom Heart... Boomstick: Oh, so that's why it's called Kingdom Hearts! Wiz:... And this powerful weapon known as the χ-blade. Boomstick: What so special about the Keyblade? Anyone can wield one. Wiz: No, no, no! Not χ-blade as in "Keyblade"! The χ-blade as in it's spelled with an "X" as oppose to "Key". Boomstick: That still doesn't make sense, Wiz. Wiz: The term "X" is referring to the uh... You know let's let Xehanort explain this. Master Xehanort: 'χ'... A most ancient letter. Some say 'kye,' but the meaning is the same. Death... A letter that spells endings. Boomstick: Yep... This is definitely Star Trek with Disney Characters! You don't understand what they're saying, but you're just so goddamn fascinated on what their saying you just go along with it. Wiz: Fair point. Anyway, while Xehanort was studying these three things, he became obsessed. Too the point where he wanted to recreate the Keyblade War. Boomstick: And how did he do that? He ruined the lives of three other Keyblade wielders, which includes a gullible dumbass, a young NOT Sora, and a blue-haired young woman. Wiz: Too make matter even scarier, despite the fact that he was declared dead, and his memory was lost somewhere in the Terra-Xehanort hybrid, everything transpired exactly as he planned. And it only took him nearly 13 years for him to return. Boomstick: What, how did he come back from the dead? Wiz: Well, long and complicated story short... Boomstick: Too late! Wiz: When the Terra-Xehanort hybrid extracted his heart, he ended up creating to beings. His Heartless; Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, and his Nobody; Xemnas. But if the Heartless and Nobody are killed off, then the original version returns. Boomstick: And he's doing all this to unlock the secrets of Kingdom Hearts? Wiz: Pretty much. During his studies, Xehanort deduced that the χ-blade is the source to unlock the secrets of Kingdom Hearts. However, during his studies, he learns that during the Keyblade War, the χ-blade was broken into twenty pieces. Seven pieces of Light and 13 pieces of Darkness. Xehanort believes that twenty people contain a piece of the χ-blade, and it's there destiny to do battle in a specific area, to unlock Kingdom Hearts. Boomstick: And who are these twenty people that are destined to do battle? Wiz: Well for the Light we have, Sora, Riku, King Mickey, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, and Kairi. And on the side of Darkness, we only have about six or seven confirmed. Which consist of Master Xehanort, his Heartless and Nobody; Ansem, Seeker of Darkness and Xemnas, Xigbar, Saïx, Xehanort's younger self, uh... Young Xehanort. And though he's never seen, it's heavily implied that the Terra-Xehanort hybrid is one of the 13 darkness, along with Vanitas, and Sora or his Sora's Heartless. Boomstick; Ow! Ow! OOOOWWWW! My head hurts right now! Can we please can about his abilities before I get a massive headache? Wiz: You know what the sad part is about me explaining Xehanort's history? Boomstick: What? Wiz: That was the simplest way I could explain it. Boomstick: You mean, it gets more complicated than it already is? Wiz: Pretty much. And the sad part is, the Xehanort Saga isn't even finished yet. So the Xehanort's history might get even more complicated than it already is. Boomstick: Again, I got to ask; "Can we please can about his abilities before I get a massive headache?" Wiz: Very well then. Being trained to in arts of the Keyblade, Xehanort is a master Keyblade wielder. And being a Keyblade master, Xehanort can materialize his Keyblade at anytime. Despite his old age, Xehanort can perform powerful, and, surprisingly, fast-paced combos. Boomstick: Not only is he a master Keyblade wielder, bur he's also a master sorcerer. He specializes in Thunder, Blizzard, and Earth-based magic. He can teleport, easily create a small mountain by raising his hand, and even instantly freeze someone by making physical contact. Wiz: He can also generate a gust of wind powerful enough to send Ventus and Mickey flying, and even use telekinesis to move hundreds of Keyblades with ease. And being one of the 13 Darkesses, Xehanort has the powers over Darkness. And despite him being an old man, he's surprisingly strong. After all, he's capable of crushing Ventus' helmet without much effort, AND with his bare hand. Boomstick: And as we've already stated, what makes Xehanort more dangerous besides his Keyblade skills and Magical abilities, is his intelligences. Xehanort is dangerously intelligent, as he's able to predict what's going to happen, without him being there. Wiz: Not only that, but Xehanort is also a cunning strategist, and a master manipulator, as he's capable of tricking Terra to give into the Darkness so that Terra can be one of his vessels. Boomstick: Though to be fair, Terra's a gullible dumbass to begin with. So manipulating him is easy. Wiz: That's.... surprisingly true. Anyway, for his battle stance, Xehanort seems to rely on a stance in a similar fashion towards Riku's stance. When he keeps in hand with the weapon elevated above his head, and has his other hand sticking straight out. Boomstick: And speaking of Keyblade, let's talk about his Keyblade. Xehanort wields a black Keyblade that contains spikes, a black guard that greatly resembles demonic wings, a horned lion head just above the handle, two barbed shafts, and teeth resembling a battle axe split into three almost claw-like protrusions. Wiz: Xehanort's Keyblade also channels his powers over the Darkness, and has the ability to both lock and unlock ones heart, including his own. And much like the protagonist in Birth by Sleep, Xehanort also possesses a Keyblade Armor that he can materialize and use, known as "No Heart". And a weird trivia, if you take away the "X" in Xehanort, his name is an anagram for "No Heart". Boomstick: And while he's in this Armor, his Keyblade skills are on a whole different level. Hell, he can turn his Keyblade into gauntlets, greaves and even into a set of wings. Not only that, But Xehanort can also summon Keyblades, create Corridors of Darkness, create pools of Darkness that slows down those who touch to a fucking claw, and can generate a massive explosion that can kill everyone who comes into target. Wiz: Unfortunately though, Xehanort rarely uses his armor, and prefers to use manipulation to get what he desires, as oppose to using brute force. Though, that doesn't mean that he's not capable of doing so if he's required to fight. Boomstick: Xehanort is one of the most dangerous individuals in the Kingdom Hearts lore. He managed to manipulate virtually very one he's encounter, and various other evil deeds. Wiz: He managed to easily hold his own against Terra, Aqua and Ventus, without even breaking a sweat, managed place his heart and soul into Terra, creating the Terra-Xehanort hybrid, successfully, but only temporarily created the χ-blade, and like we said easier, managed to cause certain event to occur exactly as he planned. Boomstick: But who did he managed to all this? Wiz: Well, remember when we said that when he was young, Xehanort encountered a mysterious hooded figure that told him of his destiny? Boomstick: Uh-huh. Wiz: As it turns out that hooded figure was Xehanort's Heartless, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. Boomstick: Say what? Wiz: As it turns out Ansem was sent back in time by Xehanort himself to inform his younger self the event that will transpire. Not to mention, Ansem told Young Xehanort to gather the 13 Xehanorts, which are the aforementioned 13 Darknesses, to join and attend the second Keyblade War. Boomstick: aaaaahhahhhhhhhh........ Wiz: You okay, Boomstick? Boomstick: I'll be right back... I need some fucking aspirin.... Master Xehanort: See more worlds. Seek out the darkness that upsets the balance, and bring an end to him! Darth Sidious Boomstick: Okay! Wiz: You feeling better Boomstick? Boomstick:..... I'll live. So. What are we talking about? Wiz: We're about to talk about the next combatant. Boomstick: Oh, Okay. At least it's going to be less complicated to understand than Xehanort's analysis. Wiz: The struggle between the Jedi and the Sith has been around for centuries. Their battles seem to be neverending, until the Sith were, supposedly killed out, and declared extinct. Boomstick: However, those that survived went into hiding. Waiting for the time to come when the Jedi become extinct, and it's their time to rise. Wiz: And the one responsible for the near-extinction of the Jedi, and the creation of the Galactic Empire, besides Darth Vader of course, is the Dark Lord of the Sith; Darth Sidious. Boomstick: Or if you want call him, Emperor Palpatine. Wiz: By they way. You want to know Palpatine's full name? Boomstick: Oh, I don't know. It's got to be something evil, like "Maximillian", or "Evilor" or something. Wiz: Actually, Palpatine's first name is Sheev. Boomstick: Say what? Wiz: It's true. According to several sources, Darth Sidious' real name is Sheev Palpatine. Boomstick: That... I did not expect. Wiz: Well, aside from his strange name, Sheev Palpatine was born on Naboo as the eldest child of the Palpatine family. At a young age, Palpatine felt he was different that his brothers and sister as he could feel a strange power inside him. Boomstick: It turned out that Palpatine was strong with the Force thanks to a high count of those bullshit Midi-chlorian. And because of that power, Palpatine's father decided to become a dick towards him. Wiz: But while he make preforming his studies, Palpatine eventually cam across the Book of Sith, where it told the history of the Sith and what their capable of. And because of this, Palpatine took an interest in the ways of the Sith and wanted to become one. Boomstick: It took awhile, but he eventually came across an actual Sith Lord by the name of Darth Plagueis the Wise. And, long story short, Palpatine was eventually made into a Sith Apprentice, and was given the name Darth Sidious. Wiz: Thanks to some intense training with Darth Plagueis, Palpatine is a master in virtually all forms of Lightsaber combat. While he may prefer using a single saber combat, he's more than capable of using a two bladed combat. In fact, his Lightsaber skills rival that of Mace Windu, Count Dooku, and Yoda. Boomstick: And can do all this while maintaining that hood he always has on his head. Trust me, I've tried sword combat while keeping my hood on my head, and it ain't easy. Wiz: Not only that, but despite having a frail body, Palpatine is surprisingly fast and athletic. He's capable of performing flips and aileron rolls with ease, and is more than capable of killing three Jedi in less than a second, AND while in a confined area. Boomstick: And being a Sith doesn't come with just wielding a red Lightsaber, it also allows you to perform several Force abilities that the Jedi are incapable of using for some reason. Force Push, Force Pull are just some of the abilities that Sidious can perform, but he can also perform a Force Choke, which is basically strangling someone without grabbing their necks. Wiz: And to make things scarier, Palpatine can use the Force Choke from across the galaxy if he chooses. Such as when he used the Force Choke on Count Dooku, despite him being on Corocant, and Dooku was on Serreno. Boomstick: What that Suc--''' Wiz: However, Palpatine needs to have a visual sight in order to use the Force Choke. So while the two Siths were communicating with each other, Palpatine uses the Force Choke to keep Dooku in check. '''Boomstick: But, as you all know, the most famous of Palpatine's Sith abilities is none other than the Force Lightning! Palpatine: POWERRRRR!!!! Palpatine uses Force Lighting to electrocute Mace Windu. Palpatine: UNLIMITIED, POWER!!! Boomstick: That looks painful. I like it! Wiz: As Boomstick stated, Palpatine's Force Lightning is his signature means of attacking and torturing his foes. To make matters worst, his Force Lightning is leagues stronger than Count Dooku's Force Lightning. Boomstick: You're not kidding. When Dooku used his Sith Lightning at Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan easily blocked it with a flick of his Lightsaber. But when Palpatine was using on Mace Windu, Windu was struggling to block it, and redirect it into Palpatine's face. And this is why is face looks like an albino raisin. Wiz: And another Force ability Palpatine can perform is the Force Storm. The Force Storm is one of the deadliest Force abilities know to man. The user creates a hyperspace wormholes that are capable to displace objects across vast distances and is even capable of tearing apart the surfaces of entire planets. Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! But if he can do that, then why the hell does he need the Death Star? Wiz: Well, performing a Force Storm tricky to begin with, but it's also very difficult to control, AND it required mastery in many different Force disciplines. Boomstick: So in other words, it take a lot of concentration to use something that powerful? Wiz: Pretty much. And as such, Palpatine rarely uses this ability. But there is another Sith ability that he rarely uses as well. Boomstick: And what's that? Wiz: The power of illusions. Boomstick: Wait! So he's an illusionist? Wiz: No Boomstick! Palpatine is not an illusionist! But, Palpatine can create an illusion to try to break the mind of certain people. Unfortunately though, it requires to be in a special alter, the blood of a Sith, or most likely a Sith's apprentice, and an ancient Sith incantation in order to use the illusion. Boomstick: And he's only used this once? Wiz: Pretty much. Boomstick: Awww... Wiz: But given the fact that he failed to break Yoda's mind, my guess is that he thinks it's not worth his time to try using that Sith incantation. Boomstick: Well, too be fair, he is a dangerous threat to the galaxy. Given the fact that he can create a storm that can DESTROY THE SURFACE OF PLANETS!! Wiz: And to make matters worst, Palpatine is not only a powerful Sith, but he's also extremely intelligent. He's a master at politicians and how to exploit certain loopholes with anyone realizing. Not to mention, he's also both cunning, manipulative. Able to trick virtually everyone he comes across. Which includes his apprentices, and even someone like Yoda was manipulated by Palpatine. Boomstick: Well, to be fair, Yoda did have some suspicions about Palpatine for some time. Wiz: While that maybe true, it was still too late that Palpatine was the Sith Lord they have been searching for. And by that time, Anakin was Palpatine's new apprentice, and most of the Jedi were killed off. Boomstick: Ahh... Yeah, you do have a point. Wiz: Palpatine is one of the deadliest forces in the galaxy. He managed to wipe out almost all the Jedi during the Clone Wars. And all he did was be patient, and a whole army of traitorous clone troopers. In fact that another one of Palpatine's strong suits; his patience. He's also strong enough to take one two Siths at once, and even managed to kill one of them in the process. Not only that, but he also managed to single killed three Jedi Masters in a matter of seconds, and was evenly matched when he confronted Mace Windu, and Yoda. Boomstick: Not only that, but Palpatine's force abilities are frigging ridicules! Which makes him one of the strongest Sith Lords ever! The only Jedi that rival or surpass his Force powers are Yoda, Galen Marek, and Darth Vader. Wiz: But luckily for Palpatine, he's doesn't take those who are stronger than him likely. If someone is deemed stronger than him, Palpatine will either kill them off, or handicap them. The biggest example is when he had Darth Vader mechanically modified after being burned in some lava. Remember, Palpatine intentionally had Vader's armor be cumbersome and had it weighed Vader down. Much of the armor of his was mismatched, snagging and pulling on his body. That raspy breathing of his often kept him awake, his synthetic skin itched constantly, and the control panel on his chest would sometimes beep for no reason at all. Boomstick: And all that just to keep Vader in check. Wiz: Pretty much. However, despite him knowing that his powers have limits, and there are those who are stronger than him, sometimes his arrogance can lead to his own downfall. For whatever reason, Palpatine would sometimes cackle like a madman when he's in a Lightsaber duel. It's unknown on whether he knows that he's more powerful than his opponent so he's just toying with them, or if the dark side has fully consumed him. Either way, it has lead him in a couple occasions when he's in over his head. Boomstick: And that not the only time when his arrogance got the best of him. When Luke refused to join the Dark Side, Palpatine decided to respond by electrocuting young Skywalker to death. He was so into torturing and destroying Luke, that he failed to noticed that Vader decided to help his son, and toss Palpatine down a large hole. Wiz: However, despite this, Palpatine lived on as a ghost. Boomstick: Huh? Wiz: It turns out that Palpatine knew the secrets to immortality. Should his body get destroyed, then the Force could create a ghostly apparition of himself. The only downside is that couldn't do much as a ghost. Boomstick: But if he can't do much as a ghost, then how is he a threat? Wiz: Well it turns out Palpatine had a contingency plan should he dies; he has a batch of clones hidden somewhere. Boomstick: You're serious? Wiz: I'm not making this up. Because of those clone, Palpatine could place himself inside one of them, and live to fight another day. However, eventually, the clones began to deteriorate at rapid speeds. In a desperate attempt to live on, he managed to processes Anakin Solo, the son of Han Solo and Leia. Boomstick: So, Palpatine return, more pissed of than ever? Wiz: Well... almost. You see, in a desperate attempt to keep the Emperor from returning, a Jedi Knight my the name of Empatojayos Brand, jumped in the way and was possessed by Sidious' ghost. Boomstick: But if he's now in a Jedi's body then, shouldn't he still be alive? Wiz: Actually, no. As it turns out, when Empatojayos Brand died, he, somehow bound Palpatine's soul to his life force. So when Brand dies, so does Palpatine. Luckily for him, Brand was dying so, Palpatine's rebirth was short live. And because Brand's sacrifice, Palatine's reign of terror had finally ended. Boomstick: OHHHH! I can't wait to see these two combat against each other! Wiz: Either can I Boomstick. Either can I... Palpatine: If you will not be turned.... you will be destroyed! Palpatine uses Force Lighting on Luke Skywalker. Death Battle (Cue The Sith Theme) The Scene begins at the Death Star's Throne Room. Darth Sidious is looking at the empty space, sensing something. Sidious: I sense a disturbance in the Force.... Just then, a random Stormtrooper appears before him. Stormtrooper: You summoned me, Lord Sidious? Sidious: Yes... Ready my ship. Stormtrooper: Sir? Sidious: I sense something. Something strong. Stormtrooper: I'll gather the best soldiers to take care of this threat personally. Sidious: That will not be necessary. With how strong he is... the troops will stand little to no chance. I must deal with him alone. Now... Ready my ship! Stormtrooper: Yes Sir! Darth Sidious walks towards his ship while cackling evilly. Meanwhile, the scene cuts to the Keyblade Graveyard, where a mysterious figure is seen on top of a mountain side, looking at the Keyblades. As the camera is moving up towards the being's face, it was revealed to be Master Xehanort. Xehanort: Soon, I will unlock the secrets of Kingdom Hearts. Just then, Xehanort spot a spacecraft flying past him and landing not to far from him. Xehanort: And who is this? Xehanort leaps down to ground level, and makes his way toward the landed ship. While that's going on, Sidious exits his craft, an heads towards Xehanort. The two make their way towards each other, until the two meet at the center. Xehanort: You're not someone I'm familiar with. Sidious: So, you the one I sensed. You must be very powerful. Xehanort: And who might you be? Sidious: I am Darth Sidious. Founder of the Galactic Empire, and ruler of the universe. Xehanort: And I am Master Xehanort. The two looked at each other for a few seconds. Xehanort: Well, as much as I'd like to stay and chat, but I have plans that must be attended. Sidious: You are not going anywhere! Xehanort: And why not? Sidious: I sensed your presence from across the galaxy. You could be a potential threat. And therefore, you must be eliminated. Sidious pulls out one of his Lightsabers, and retracts the blade. Xehanort: You are making a big mistake my friend. But if you are planning to interfere with my plans, then you leave me no choice. Fight (Cue Duel of the Fates) Palpatine starts by using the Force to lunge himself at Xehanort. Xehanort response by using his earth magic to lift the earth around him, creating a small mountain. Palpatine quickly responses by using the Force to prevent him from crashing into the mountain. He then proceeded to perform a Force Jump and leap all the way to the top of the makeshift mountain. The two glanced at each other, looking for the opportunity to attack each other. During this, Palpatine noticed Xehanort moving his hand. To prevent, whatever Xehanort was planning, Sidious attempted to cut off Xehanort's arm. However, Xehanort response by generating a powerful gust of wind, resulting in Sidious being sent flying off the mountain. Xehanort: Perish! As Sidious is being pushed off the mountain, a large group of Keyblades are seen charging towards him. He quickly reacted by using a combination of cutting them down with his Lightsaber, and using the force to create a barrier around him. Sidious then proceeded to use the ones that weren't destroyed a used them as secondary weapons. Xehanort: Clever. But it won't save you. Sidious proceeded to toss the Keyblades at Xehanort, but Xehanort responded by creating a energy barrier. As Xehanort is blocking the barrage of Keyblades, Sidious proceeded to strike down distracted Xehanort. As he's about to strike Xehanort, Xehanort teleported. Sidious: Huh? Just then, Xehanort appeared behind Sidious, and struck him with his Keyblade. Sidious: So it is true. You are a powerful one. Xehanort: You have some skills yourself. Sidious: Unfortunately though, I don't have time for games. Sidious attempted to slice Xehanort in half, but Xehanort teleported at the bottom of the mountain. As he was about to make his way towards Sidious, Xehanort notices the mountain beginning to shake. Xehanort: What is this? As he's watching in both amazement and shock, the top part of the mountain was floating clean off, and then broken into several pieces. It was revealed that Sidious used the Force to do said deed. Sidious then proceeded to toss the chunks of the mountain at Xehanort, while at the same time cackling maniacally. Xehanort proceeded to dodge the chunks of debris being flung towards him, by teleporting, creating energy barrier, and slicing a few of them with his Keyblade. During this, Sidious creates pulls out a large chunk of mountain and tosses it at Xehanort. Xehanort response by creating another mountain to block the oncoming chunk. He then proceeded to toss it back at Sidious. Seeing the mountain chunk being hurled at him, Sidious leapt off the remains of the mountain, and landed on a lower portion of the mountain. As he's regaining his footing, Sidious was searching for Xehanort. Just then Xehanort teleport near Sidious, with his Keyblade in hand. Sidious response by generating Force Lightning at Xehanort. The Force Lightning hits, and Xehanort's Keyblade falls out of his hand. However, Xehanort managed to block the Force Lightning thanks to his Lightning magic. The two struggle to see who can control the lightning, and who will fall off the mountain. Both of them seemed evenly matched. Sidious: Surrender now! And your death will be swift! Xehanort: You will not ruin what I've been planning for so many years! The two continues their struggle, with both of them taking a step closer to each other. As the two were at touching distance, a sonic boom was created resulting in both Sidious and Xehanort being sent flying and falling off the mountain. Sidious managed to break his fall by using the Force. Xehanort teleported and landed on his feet. As Xehanort is about to make his way towards Sidious, he spots Sidious leaping in the air. Sidious then descended at rapid speed, about to hit Xehanort. Xehanort managed to teleport away before Sidious could touch him. As Sidious slammed his fist on the ground a massive electrical shockwave emerged. Xehanort then teleports several feet away from Sidious. Xehanort: I must admit, you are a worthy opponent. Maybe when this is over, I'll use you as one of my vessels. Sidious: You will have to kill me first. Sidious pulls out both of his Lightsabers, and retracts the blades. Sidious: Care to try? Xehanort: You think those blades terrify me? Sidious: You should be. You're defenseless and your weapon was lost. Xehanort: Ha-Ha-Haaaa... A Keyblade Master is never defenseless. Xehanort takes out his arm, and his Keyblade materializes. Sidious: What? Xehanort: Now face me Sidious! Sidious charges at Xehanort attempting to slice off his arms. Suddenly a flash of light appear before Xehanort, temporarily blinding Sidious. As he's blindly strikes where Xehanort is, is attack as averted. The light dies out, and it's revealed that Xehanort has activated his Keyblade armor; No Heart. Sidious: What is this? Xehanort: This is my armor Sidious. It not only provides protection, but it also make me stronger! Xehanort proceeds to toss Sidious and sends him flying. Sidious retaliates by performing Force Lightning at Xehanort. Xehanort responses by generating a energy shield of dark energy. He then morphed his Keyblade into set of wings, and flew towards Palpatine. When he made his way towards Palpatine, Xehanort morphed his Keyblade again, but this time into gauntlets. He then proceeds to punch Sidious with his Keyblade Gauntlets several times. Growing more angry, Sidious used the Force to push Xehanort away from him. Sidious: I grow weary of you Xehanort! In a desperate attempt to kill Xehanort, Sidious proceeded to perform the Force Storm. A powerful storm begins to appear. Xehanort watches as the storm gets bigger and bigger. Realizing that this could be fatal, Xehanort attempt to perform his Big Bang. But first, Xehanort used his Distortion of Space-Time ability. He placed a pool of darkness directly underneath Sidious, resulting in him freezing in his place. Once Palpatine was frozen in place, Xehanort hovered near Sidious. As he's hovering, Xehanort created a large amount of concentrated energy. Eventually Sidious managed to break free of Xehanort's pool of darkness, and attempt to continue the Force Storm. But by the time he was about to continue, a massive explosion is released from Xehanort's concentrated dark energy. Sidious sees the explosion and is engulfed in it. Sidious: What the-- AAAAAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH................ The explosion is spread throughout the Keyblade Graveyard, destroying most of the area and the dead Keyblades. Eventually, the explosion died out and Xehanort returned to the ground. Xehanort: It's a pity it had to end like this Sidious. You could've been a great ally during the next Keyblade War. As Xehanort is about to walk away... Sidious: S--Stop! Xehanort: Hmm? Xehanort looks, and noticed that Sidious survived the Big Bang, but was weakened in the process. Sidious: I'm... not done yet! Xehanort: Just give up Sidious. You're weakened. You're beaten. There's not you can do know. Sidious: Even if you kill me.... I'll always live on. Not paying any attention to what Sidious is saying, Xehanort teleported near Sidious. Sidious attempted to stab Xehanort in the chest, but Xehanort blocked it, and struck Sidious' arms, slicing them off. Xehanort then grabbed Palpatine by the face, and proceeds to crush Sidious' skull. After crushing Sidious' skull, Xehanort proceeds to use his ice magic and instantly freezes Sidious' body. To end Sidious, Xehanort took out his Keyblade and smashed Sidious' face. Xehanort: You should never underestimate me Sidious. And that was you biggest and last mistake. KO * Master Xehanort took over Palpatine's throne and becomes the leader of the Galactic Empire. * Palpatine Shattered frozen body is seen in the Keyblade Graveyard. Conclusion Boomstick: Should've become one of Xehanort's vessels Palpatine. Wiz: Both Palpatine and Xehanort were powerful individuals in their own right, after all, both of them were relatively equal when it comes to experience. And while it maybe true that Palpatine was a better swordsman than Xehanort and was more faster, Xehanort was the better strategist and had more abilities at his disposal. Boomstick: And while Palpatine has a lot of Force power, Xehanort can counter them thanks to his knowledge of magic. In fact his magical abilities could rival that of Palpatine's Sith abilities. Wiz: And speaking of which, most of Xehanort's abilities could either equal or counter Palpatine's abilities. His Thunder Magic and barriers could block Palpatine's Force Lighting, and his teleportation could get Xehanort out of a sticky situation. Boomstick: And it was only made worst when Xehanort put on the No Heart Armor. Wiz: That's right Boomstick. As we've stated before, the No Heart Armor not only made Xehanort stronger, but it also made his Keyblade skills and magical abilities are excel Palpatine's force abilities. Plus the one thing that resulted in Palptine's demise, was his age. Accorded to several sources, Palatine is no longer in his prime. Xehanort on the other hand, while he's not in his prime either, he's still able to take on three Keyblade wielders without much effort, and his Armor can enhance his abilities, to the point where he's partially in his prime. Boomstick: Xehanort's Armor was the "Key" to defeat Palpatine. Wiz: The Winner is Master Xehanort. Next Time Season 3 Premier. DC's Master of Fear and Illusion vs. Marvel's Master of Illusions. Who will be rooting for? Master Xehanort Darth Sidious Who do you want to win? Master Xehanort Darth Sidious Who's your favorite Bigger Bad? Master Xehanort Darth Sidious Did you agree with the outcome of Master Xehanort vs. Darth Sidious? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Star Wars vs. Kingdom Hearts' Themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Magic Duel Category:Disney themed Death Battles